bunnymaloneycartoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bunny Maloney
Bunny Maloney (2019) T.V Series "Bunny Maloney" (バニーマロニー Banīmaronī) is a French, Belgian, Japanese, Filipino, Canadian, American, British, Emirati, Singaporean, Brazilian, Spanish, Chinese, Korean, & Thai 2D & 3D animation show of a CGI French animation show about a anthropologic rabbit and his friends Candy Bunny Maloney, and Jean Francois and his other friends Stanley Ookie, Charlotte, Kid Kipper, & Louis Picollin and arch eniemies Professor Debilouman and Motchi and other new friends and new villains on a new adventures in a 2D & 3D T.V series. Origin, Country, Nation & Language: French, English, Japanese, Cantonese, Mandarin, Korean, Thai, Tagalog, Ilokano, & all other languages. Voice Cast & Characters: Jerry Callo as Bunny Maloney, Casanova Bunny Maloney Brenda Song as Candy Bunny Maloney Jace Norman as Jean Francois James Rolfe as Stanley Tanookie Ookie Stacie Chan as Charlotte Noah Munck as Kid Kipper Doug Brochu as Louis Picollin Hank Azaria as Professor Debilouman Peter Dinklage as Motchi Ken Jeong as Manager Mr. Nagasaki David S. Jung as Manager Mr. Hiroshima Daniele Gaither as Octopus News Lady Katie Couric as Anchor Woman Seth Macfarlene as Anchor Man Eddie Pepitone as General Seth Green as Soldiers Greg Chun as ROBOTs Kyle A. Carrozza as Robot Bartender New Recuits, Friends, Characters, & Others: Charlyne Yi as "Hannah" Lee Ling Red Panda MC Chris as "Corky" Monkey Daniel DiMaggio as "Andy" Aardvark Anteater Andrew Kishino as "Billiam" T. Devil Mikey Kelley as "Marco" McCaw Adam Devine as "Ricky" Rat Reagan Gomez-Preston as "Lyla" Lion Melody B. Choi as "Catlin" Mizukoshi Cat Nia Long as "Lena" Leopard Ethan Maher as Maucalary "Mack" Ready Mouse Khary Payton as "Sparky" Spider Monkey Ashley Johnson as "Lily" Lemur Eunice Cho as "Rena" Riruha Racoon Dog Micah Karns as "Spin" Spinner Shar-Pei Jonathan Lipnicki as "Ando" Space Dog Courtney Jines as "Karo" Space Dog New Supporting Characters & Others: Trey Parker as "Ron" Of Outer Space Matt Stone as "Rob" Of Deep Space Will Forte as "Omega" Junkmeister 7,000,000 John Swasey as "Wonton" The Sorcerer Of Sorcerers, Narrator Jonah Hill as "Biff" Hill Buffalo Andy Samberg as "Mort" Mountain Goat Wayne Knight as Archie Rooter Jim "James" Belushi as Detective Rock Block Tom Kenny as Botto The Small Robot Rob Paulsen as Didge The Tiny Robot Billy West as Newbie The Alien Pet Dan Mintz as Rookie The Uber Alien Pet Antonio Banderas as Abacuslot Alien Dog #1 Lauren Tom as Endeavora Alien Dog #2 Rene Mujica as Internaleo Alien Dog #3 Katey Sagal as Orbituarina Alien Dog #4 David Kaye as Underdogo Alien Dog #5 New Villains: Ashley Peldon as Nina Nebula John DiMaggio as Silvar Sam Marin as Quack Ted Lewis as Poboom Sab Shimono as Winston Kari Wahlgren as Widowanda David Warner as Dr. Wrecker Paul Rugg as Gluttont The Pig King Diedrich Bader as Ratso The Rat King Hugo Harold-Harrison as Nino Nebula Tress MacNeil as Madame Neeva Nebula Frank Welker as Hog Gar Jeff Bennett as Muttsy Jess Harnell as Nester Greg Baldwin as Master Neevo Nebula Sean Hayes as King Mechano Lena Headey as Queen Steelia Sam Lavagnino as Prince Rocket David Kaye as Crank Melissa Rauch as Minigus Jason Ritter as Prince Gadget Andrea Libman as Arrowina Eric Stuart as Dewey Da Boom Cynthia Martinez as Goldivox Sam Vincent as Modar J.P Manoux as Gordo T.J Miller as Garlog Other Characters & Special Guests: Deedee Magno as Cassandra Maloney George Lopez as Abbot Maloney Carol Burnett as Grandma Carol "Caroline Sorbetti Banchoibau" Maloney Jessica Walter as Grandma Suzanne "Suzy Frotelli Seoun Park" Maloney Danny Devito as Grandpa Robert "Bob Pitaki Chow" Maloney Joe Pesci as Grandpa Buddy "Bud Manetti Zekuta" Maloney ? as ? Theme Song, Openings, Endings, & Language Adaptations: Same theme and language from the old show French, to English, & also new languages for this show like Japanese, Filipino, Chinese, Korean, Thai, and some other new language adaptions the first opening and ending will be the same but in 2D version and after a season after season 1 to another season will have each a new opening and new ending. Lyrics Edit: Original French version Edit: Mathias Malzieu: Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh, yo Bunny! (shoe tapping sounds and instrumental solo) Ruiz and Mathias Malzieu Lovely Bunny Maloney Lovely Bunny Lovely Bunny Maloney Lovely Bunny Ruiz Méfiez-vous de ce charmant lapin, De ses yeux pétillants, De ce rose lapi-galopin Il aime son poisson, Ne dit jamais non, Mais dit oui sans y penser, Pour se débarasser Ruiz and Mathias Malzieu Lovely Bunny Maloney Lovely Bunny Lovely Bunny Maloney Lovely Bunny Unofficial English translation (according to Google Translate) Edit: Mathias Malzieu: Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh yo, Bunny! (shoe tapping sounds and instrumental solo) Ruiz and Mathias Malzieu Lovely Bunny Maloney Lovely Bunny Lovely Bunny Maloney Lovely Bunny Ruiz Beware of this charming rabbit With his sparkling eyes, Of that pink lapi-galopin. He loves his fish, Never say no, But said yes without thinking, To get rid of it Ruiz and Mathias Malzieu Lovely Bunny Maloney Lovely Bunny Lovely Bunny Maloney Lovely Bunny Official English dub translation (a deciphered interpretation) Edit: Mathias Malzieu: Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh, yo Bunny! (shoe tapping sounds and instrumental solo) Ruiz and Mathias Malzieu Lovely Bunny Maloney Lovely Bunny Lovely Bunny Maloney Lovely Bunny Ruiz Beware of this charming rabbit He's recognized by his pink urchin He's almost human, he's like human me Sometimes faithful a joker in fashion gymnasty Ruiz and Mathias Malzieu Lovely Bunny Maloney Lovely Bunny Lovely Bunny Maloney Lovely Bunny